Enterprise content management generally relates to managing content involving digital data that may be dependent on business processes influenced by attributes such as industry, geography, lines of business, customers, product lines and the like. For instance, a multinational company having employees throughout the world and having a product portfolio that addresses multiple employee-solutions, has to provide documentation which supports easy generation of country, industry and language specific content. The content may be marketing documents, presentations, sales pitches, cost-benefit calculations, forms, tables, files and the like. While much of the content may need to be customized to the business process, there is a lot of redundant content that is repeated for each of the processes. There is a need for methods and systems for reusing as much of the available content as possible and for developing the content that is specific to the business process in order to minimize redundancy of development and maintenance efforts.